Toilets are a propitious place for the transmission of organisms such as intestinal bacteria and viruses. Conventional toilets today use water flushing by means of conventional systems for cleaning, this water flushing being controlled manually or automatically by means of a stopcock. Contamination in the bathroom occurs when the toilet water is flushed and organisms are given off from the toilet. The use of bacteriostatic and bactericidal product dispensers for toilets, which inject the product into the flush water by means of a conduit, can reduce the number of organisms given off when flushing the toilet. However, they are rather inefficient because in most cases suitable maintenance is not performed or there is no calibrated relationship between the frequency of use and the amount provided. Furthermore, most of these products are highly toxic chemical products that produce contamination when discharged into water.
Devices that do not use toxic chemical cleaning products are known. In that regard, patent document JPH0633501 A discloses a sterilizing and deodorizing device integrated in a toilet. The device comprises an ozone generator, impelling means consisting of an air pump fluidically connected to the ozone generator that allow discharging the generated ozone into the toilet flush water, and control means that controls generating the ozone and discharging the ozone into the flush water when the user is positioned on the toilet. Part of the ozone discharged into the water of the tank of the toilet is dissolved in the water for subsequently flushing into the toilet bowl, and part of it is discharged from the water tank into the environment of the bathroom in which the toilet is located.